


New Beginnings

by MissPolarBear



Series: Within the Heroes and the Villains (pending title) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Hero!Patton, Like a literal supervillain, M/M, Stealing, Superhero Patton, Superheroes, Supervillain Deceit, Supervillain Logan, Supervillain virgil, Supervillains, Villain!Deceit, Villain!Virgil, criminals, superhero au, villain!logan, virgil is the villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: Virgil was a criminal.He wasn’t very proud of it, but he gets what he needs, so it’s worth it. And after several break-ins, he actually starts to build up a reputation.Such a reputation, in fact, that he is given the means to become a real supervillain.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re back again!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. I have so much planned for this story, and I can’t wait for you all to read it! :)
> 
> (Also, if you weren’t aware, this is part three of a series. I recommend reading the first two parts before this.)

Virgil‘s hands trembled as he climbed up the fire escape, but he forced himself to move steadily.

He wasn’t worried about the climbing. Deceit had designed his gloves to provide a perfectly secure grip, and he had naturally good balance. No, he wasn’t concerned about this at all.

He knew what was going to happen next, and _that_ scared him.

Virgil exhaled as he reached the top of the building, five stories up. He pulled himself onto the roof and self-consciously brushed off his new black and purple outfit.

“ _Don’t worry, you’ll be perfectly safe._ ” Deceit’s voice echoed in his mind, about two hours prior. “ _As long as you know what you’re doing_.”

Virgil reached over his shoulder, pulling his silver baton from where it was strapped to his back. It was about two feet long— at the moment.

His thumb moved to the base of the baton, pressing a small, hidden button. Immediately the baton jutted out, extending to about seven feet in length.

” _That’s comforting,”_ Virgil had snapped back. “ _I’ve never done anything like this before in my life.”_

Virgil took a deep breath, crossing the length of the roof and approaching the other edge. He inched closer, staring down, and suddenly realizing just how high he was.

His heart jumped and he scrambled back, clutching the baton to his chest.

“ _Well, Virgil, that doesn’t matter.“_

Virgil narrowed his eyes, shifting his feet slightly. Slowly he calmed himself, adjusting his grip on the baton, holding it at the ready.

His gaze locked onto the edge of the roof in front of him. He took a deep breath.

“ _What’s the point of being a villain without a little risk?”_

Virgil took off running.

He slammed the end of the baton down at the edge of the roof, kicking up his feet and leaping up. The baton propelled him into the air, sending him flying over the space below him.

His breath caught in his throat. For a second there was nothing; just empty space, the wind in his ears, the thought that he might not be so terrible at everything after all.

Then his feet hit solid ground and everything came rushing back.

Virgil gasped, his heart pounding in his chest. He staggered slightly, throwing out his arms to balance himself. The baton was still gripped in his right hand, glinting in the moonlight.

He just jumped across buildings. He just _jumped across buildings._

Virgil let out a breathless laugh, pressing his free hand against his forehead. That was _exhilarating._ He had felt so free. So alive.

Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, Virgil turned towards the next rooftop. Determination settled over his features.

Maybe this will be easier than he thought.

——

Virgil had insisted to Deceit that he didn’t want any sort of confrontation. No fighting, no weapons, no enemies, if he could avoid it.

So Deceit had sent Virgil here, to the roof of a jewelry shop, ready to be in and out at a moment’s notice.

He swallowed, his fear creeping back in by the minute. Before he could get too anxious he scaled down the side of the building and approached the front door, glancing around the empty sidewalk. There was nobody around.

Virgil crouched down, pulling his lockpick out and inserting it into the keyhole. After a few minutes, the lock gave a satisfying click, signaling him that he was free to enter.

Exhaling, Virgil stood up, easing the door open and slipping inside. He was thankful the lockpick had actually worked; if it didn’t he might have been forced to try and get in through the window.

He was about to step forward, but halted. He was under the impression that jewelry shops had very loud and intricate alarm systems; at least, that’s what the media always conveyed. At the very least, he should be careful.

Virgil scanned the ground for lasers or tripwires or any other ridiculous thing one might see in an action movie, but there was nothing. He frowned.

He and Deceit and researched the jewelry shop before this, and had concluded that they had no nightguards. So wouldn’t they have some other form of security?

He approached a large glass case, filled with an abundance of diamond rings. Glancing over the price tags, he knew they were just what he needed.

Still afraid to touch anything, he scanned the display case, trying to figure out how to open it. Eventually his gaze landed on a small keyhole on the side, and he groaned. Of course he needed a key.

He pulled out the lockpick again, going to work on opening it. After a moment it clicked, but the door didn’t budge. He frowned and kept trying, the door frustratingly staying shut.

Finally, after the third click, he gave the door another yank.

This time, something did happen.

Virgil flinched and yelped as an ear-splitting alarm tore through the air. The lights flashed on, filling the room in a bright white light.

Virgil cursed under his breath. Of course, he was so stupid. The alarm must go off after three unsuccessful attempts.

He jumped to his feet, shoving the lockpick away and turning towards the door. Right as he was about to run for it, a thought crossed his mind.

They already knew he was here, so why bother being discreet?

He whipped out his baton, extending it to its seven-foot length. He lifted his arms high into the air before bringing the baton crashing down into the display case, sending spider-webbed cracks over the glass. Two more hits, and the entire case shattered.

Virgil grabbed several handfuls of rings, stuffing them into his suit pockets and sealing them shut. He then whirled around, sprinting towards the door.

The cold night air filled his lungs as he exited the building, not hesitating to begin climbing up the side. He was thankful that he building was designed with easy footholds.

Just as he heaved himself up onto the roof, he saw flashes of red and blue approaching in the distance. Police cars.

Virgil quickly had his baton out, moving towards the edge of the building. Before he knew it several police cars were surrounding the store.

“Stop where you are,” a magnified voice called out. Virgil glanced down at the policeman who held the microphone.

“I don’t think I’m gonna do that,” Virgil called back nonchalantly.

The policeman whispered something to his colleague before continuing. “We have you surrounded. It will be easier for everyone if you cooperate.”

Virgil stepped closer to him, gazing down with a cold gaze he didn’t know he could manage. “You think a _supervillain_ would just drop everything and listen to you?” He laughed back, twirling his baton.

The policeman narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?”

Virgil lifted his head.

“Call me Entropy.”

The villain gave him a smirk, spinning on his heels and sprinting towards the edge of the building. He ignored the shouts and yells below him, using his baton to launch himself over the edge and onto the next roof, taking off running.

He smiled to himself.

He _liked_ being a villain.

—————

“There’s a new villain.”

Logan jerked up at Patton’s voice, looking up to see his boyfriend standing in his doorway. He was currently in his room, working at his desk. “A new villain?”

Patton nodded. Logan could see the concern in his eyes. “Apparently a villain named Entropy robbed a jewelry store last night. The police showed up but he got away.”

Logan’s mind was currently running a mile a minute. Could Entropy be dangerous? Villains were always unpredictable, for they all followed their own rules. Logan, for instance, was a villain who had a strict code to never kill or severely injure anyone who didn’t deserve it. And even if Entropy’s goal didn’t involve hurting others, could he be considered a competitor?

“Have authorities acquired any information about him?” Logan asked, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on his desk.

Patton shook his head. “No, he was wearing a mask, and he didn’t leave any traces behind.” He exhaled, moving away from the doorframe to sit down on Logan’s bed. After a moment he suggested half-heartedly, “Maybe he’s just a one-time criminal. It’s possible he won’t come back.”

Logan shifted slightly. He wanted to point out that villains who name themselves almost always return for more, to keep up their reputation, but Patton’s dejected face told him he should probably keep his mouth shut. “You seem quite worried about Entropy. Is there a reason?”

This seemed to push something inside of Patton, and he immediately responded. “Yeah, I’m worried,” he began exasperatedly. “Because who’s going to keep track of him? There’s a new villain running loose; no one knows anything about him, and he doesn’t have a superhero to stop him.”

Logan’s brow furrowed. “What about Fluorescence?”

Patton jerked slightly, mouth opening to speak before shutting again. “He’s— Fluorescence already has to keep track of Night Owl,” he pointed out, his voice noticeably lower. “He can’t defend the city from two villa— oh god, what if Night Owl and Entropy team up and work together?”

Logan made a face. “I doubt that will happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Patton pointed out defensively.

Logan exhaled, locking eyes with his boyfriend. “Patton,” he said slowly, “I really believe that you don’t need to worry.”

A pause. “You’re right, you’re right.” Patton ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “It’s just— it’s just getting to me a little bit.”

Logan’s features softened. “Patton, it— it’ll be okay. Even if Entropy is unchecked now, someone will go after him. You don’t have to worry.”

Patton gave Logan a hesitant smile. “You think so?”

Logan nodded. “I’m sure, Patton.”

There was a moment of silence before Patton let out a shaky laugh. “Thanks, Logan.” He glanced out the window, eyes falling onto the rising sun. “It’ll work out.”

Logan turned back to his desk, but he was finding it hard to keep working. His thoughts wouldn’t stop pulling at him.

Who was Entropy?

And more importantly, who was going to stop him?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so hyped for the next part. Just you wait :)
> 
> Next installment comes out Friday, July 12th!
> 
> ALSO: thank you to @thelowlysatsuma for recommending the name Entropy!


End file.
